naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
A Portal Between Two Spirit Worlds - Part 1
A Portal Between Two Spirit Worlds - Part 1 'is the second episode of the series. Synopsis ''After Eggman and Kano's invasion, Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic along with their companions introduce themselves to Naruto, Tsunade, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, Guy, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Lee. Later, the reason the three arrived was because of Sonic's last battle with Eggman. But before Sonic can get to that, Ichigo and Korra explain first on how they first meet before meeting Sonic and Eggman by explaining how Korra's final battle with Kuvira caused the Spirit Energy Cannon to not only open a portal that connects the Spirit World with Republic City, but also opens a gateway to the Soul Society (the home of Souls). Taking twelve people with him (Consisting of Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Karin, Momo, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika), Ichigo enters through the portal to see what's behind. Plot Summary Konohagakure The day of Doctor Eggman and Kano's attack bought a damper on the village's condition. Many houses and apartments were destroyed, so repairs were quickly made for them. Fortunately, no one was paying for them, except Eggman and Kano, with their humiliation. Even the new streets were being swept up by the robot's explosions and the soldier's earth attacks. Plus, the remains that weren't being cleaned up were instead recycled, so the money can go the village's repairs. Medical-nins were also making hard work of healing those who were injured by Eggman and Kano's forces. Sakura and Ino's expert healing skills were no problem and healed as many as they can. It even tested Karin's healing skills to see if she can pull it off without using her own healing techniques that might hurt her. Eventually, all three girls were working as hard as ever and took it without argument or complaint. Hokage Residence Within the main building in the Hokage's new office, Tsunade was congratulating Ichigo, Korra, Sonic, and their friends' valor in the face of danger, as well as thanking them for their assisstance in fending off Docgtor Eggman and Kano. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, and their teachers were standing there, also accepting congratulations for their bravery. "I thank you for your assistance against that terrible Doctor Eggman and Kano," Tsunade began her announcement, "and I congratulate you for your bravery in the face of incredible danger!" She then bowed her head, and stood firmly back up, placing her hands on her hips. "Konoha and its' neighboring countries has your support, you have ours, and we will gladly take it when its' needed!" "No sweat!" Sonic said, stroking his finger across his nose in a casual sense. "Thanks!" Korra said, as she bowed her head and clapsed her hands together in a respectful "thank-you" manner. "Yeah!" Ichigo said, as he nodded his head while smiling. "I would like to ask you what excatly compelled you to coming here, but first things first, I would also like to know about your names, as well as some information about yourselves and our opposing enemies." Tsunade said firmly as she re-seated herself. "Particularly what you like, what you dislike, your titles for some, and your natural skills and talents." "Sure thing!" Ichigo went first, and stepped forward. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki!" he stood tall with hands in between. "I'm the Substitue Shinigami", as he told his his status and took out a bronze badge with a menacing skull and held by a red cloth in place, "this combat pass proves my status!" Then, he took out his sword that's wrapped in white cloth and shows it to them, "And this is my Zanpakuto, '''Zangetsu!" The konoha shinobi were impressed by his statement as Naruto said, "Wow, this guy is awesome!" Sasuke calmly said with "Yeah, this guy is no joke." Shikamaru raised his hand and asked, "Uh... What's a Substitue Shinigami and Zanpakuto?" Ichigo nodded to his friend Rukia and she explained to Shikamaru with, "First of, a Substitue Shinigami is someone who has Shinigami powers and is different from ordinary Shinigami. The combat pass that is shown proves their status as a Substitue and it also detect Hollows while it avoids being seen by ordinary humans." Rukia said as she held a picture that explains about Substitue Shinigami, but the picture she drew was a rabbit-themed version of Ichigo and his pass while the drawing lines are messy and hard to read. Ichigo smugly said, "Wow, I wonder how everybody in here can understand your crappy drawings!" Angered by this with a single red vein popped on her forehead, Rukia threw the picture at Ichigo's face and continued to explain about the Zanpakuto. "Now then, about the Zanpakuto... A Zanpakuto is a sentient being born from the Shinigami's consciousness and is a reflection of that person's soul. They draw power to lend it to their Shinigami owners for battle. Knowing the sword's name would allows both Zanpakuto and Shinigami to communicate with one another and become stronger as a synergestic union. They all have unique forms, but they're powers are sealed in the forms of different Japanese weapons and upon releasing them, they can turn the outcome of a battle". The shinobi understand what she meant, as Naruto whispered to Kakashi, "You know compared to Sai's drawings, she still needs work!" Rukia caused a glare and frightened Naruto, causing Shikamaru and Sasuke to sigh. Ichigo coughs softly in his mouth and interrupting, "Now then...", which caused the others to pay attention to him, "...I like reading, protecting the people I care about, and winning fights, and I hate Hollows, anyone who is hurt, or not being able to protect my friends." The shinobi were impressed by his words, and even Naruto understands how Ichigo feels. "All right then!" Korra said as she stepped forward after Ichigo stepped back next to Rukia and Renji. "My named is Korra!" she said as she stood tall with her hands clasped in a "ready-to-fight" manner, "And I'm the Avatar!" Naruto asked her, "What's an Avatar?" "Allow me to explain" Tenzin said to tell Naruto about the Avatar. "The Avatar is the human embodiment of light and peace through the connection with their Avatar spirit," he then continued, "The Avatar's duty is to master all four Bending Arts: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air, and using that power to maintain balance to the world, as well as balance the unity between humans and spirits." This caused Naruto to smile as he knew she was so cool. "Thanks, Tenzin!" Korra said in a kind expression and continued her sentence, "I like good fights and protecting innocent people, and I hate anyone who uses their bending powers for evil and seeing the world thrown out of balance." This casued Tsunade to know that Korra takes her job seriously and smiled that she and Naruto are even exactly alike. Korra later stepped back. "Okay then!" Sonic went third, and stepped forward as well. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" he stood with one leg over the over, and snapped his fingers. "I'm faster than the speed of sound and light, and I never back down from danger or a challenge!" Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were in complete and total awe of him with stars in their eyes, while Sasuke and Shikamaru were simply nodding that they were impressed. "Wow!" Naruto spoke, "He's as awesome as Ichigo and Korra!" "Yeah!" Kiba said, "That kind of speed even puts my own speed to shame!" (Akamaru) - "Bark, Bark!" "He's Incredible!" Lee said, "but nothing comapred to Guy Sensei's speed!" Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed at their embarrassing behavior. Sonic then stood back firmly, "I love running fast and chili dogs, and I hate Eggman or running away from a fight!" Everyone else, including Ichigo and Korra's groups , nodded in agreement. Naruto curiously asked, "Kakashi Sensei, what's a chili dog?" Sonic then felt a child down his spine and collapsed into a fetal position. Amy pulled him back, and Rukia decided to go next (since Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic said that after the three of them go, each of Ichigo's pals go next, then Korra's and finally Sonic's). Rukia stood tall in a lady-like manner, "My name is Rukia Kuchiki!" Then she continued with, "And I'm the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad within the Gotei 13!" Everyone was impressed by her title and would like to ask a question to her later. "I like rabbits, climbing high places, and eating rice dumplings, and I hate when people dislike my drawings, especially Ichigo," which casued a vein in Ichigo's forehead after he heard Rukia's compliment, "and my friends being hurt." Tsunade nodded and said, "Well Rukia, I see that you have someone that you argue with mostly, like I argue with some certain knuckle-headed idiot!" which caused Naruto growl after hearing her insult on him. Sasuke asked Rukia, "Rukia, what's a Shinigami? Is that different from a Substitue?" Rukia understood his question and said, "Shinigami are soul guardians who ensure the safe crossing of wandering spirits to Soul Society and protect human souls from Hollows." Everyone was interested by that term as Rukia continued, "They all wear black and white kimonos called Shihakusho, and use four different fighting techniques to combat enemies: Zanjutsu, the art of swordsmanship, Shunpo, the art of high-speed movement, Hakuda, the art of unarmed combat, and Kido, the art of casting offensive spells called "Hado" spells, and defensive spells called "Bakudo" spells, and also-" Tsunade then interrupted Rukia's explanation story with a palm gesture in front, "Don't worry my dear, you'll have time to explain more information about your kind, but I think you should allow the next person to go up." she said in an asking manner. Rukia nodded and stepped back, allowing her friend Renji to go. Renji stood forward, "My name is Renji Abarai!" He stood tall as he introduced himself, "And I'm the lieutenant of the Sixth Squad of the Gotei 13!" Everyone realized that Renji bears the same title as Rukia and believes that they might be part of some organization. "I love taiyaki and training to become stronger, and I hate losing and not being useful!" Everyone understood his sentence and even Sasuke took those words in heart that despite their personality differences, he knew that he and Renji were alike in some things. Renji later stepped back and allowed Uryu to step forward. "My name is Uryu Ishida!" He said in a polite manner, "And I am a Quincy!" Everyone were surprised that Uryu is different from Shinigami and wanted to ask him a question. "What's a Quincy?" Kakashi asked. Uryu acknowledged Kakashi's question and told him, "Allow me to explain... Quincies are high-level human beings with the ability to detect Hollows and have the other ability to absorb Reishi to create spiritual construct-based weaponry for any use." The shinobi were surprised that key term "Reishi" as Uryu now explained his likes and dislikes, "I like hunting Hollows and sewing things, and I dislike my enemies and sometimes Shinigami, except to those who betray my friends." Naruto and the shinobi were caught by his statement but kept it to themselves. Uryu later stepped back as Chad steps forward. "My name is Yasutora Sado, but you can call me 'Chad'." He later said, "I am also a Human, and I like my friends and music, but I hate anyone who hurts my friends." Everyone were impressed by his words, even Shikamaru notes that he's just like Choji. Chad later steps back and allows Orihime Inoue to step upward. "My name is Orihime Inoue!" she said in a kind manner with her hands held together in front. "I am a human like Chad." Everyone were impressed by her statement as Naruto thoughtfully said to himself, "She's almost as pretty as Sakura and Hinata." (Orihime) - "I like cute things and cooking, and I dislike fighting and my friends feeling hurt or sad." Everyone understood her words and even Tsunade knew that she reminds her of her little brother. Orihime later contiuned, "I am also dating a friend of mine!" she said with excitement, as Ichigo gave a moody expression which made everyone else obvious to who Orihime was dating. Orihime later stepped back and allowed Karin to step forward. Karakura Town Seireitei Characters Main *Byakuya Kuchiki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Korra *Momo Hinamori *Naruto Uzumaki *Orihime Inoue *Renji Abarai *Rukia Kuchiki *Sonic the Hedgehog *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado Minor *Akamaru *Amy Rose *Asami Sato *Ben *Big the Cat *Bolin *Cheese *Cream the Rabbit *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Ikkaku Madarame *Ikki *Jinora *Kakashi Hatake *Kiba Inuzuka *Knuckles the Echidna *Kurenai Yuhi *Mako *Meelo *Might Guy *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rangiku Matsumoto *Rock Lee *Sasuke Uchiha *Shikamaru Nara *Sticks the Badger *Tenzin *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Tsunade *Yamato *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Zach the Hedgehog Antagonists *Hollows Locations *Karakura Town *Konohagakure **Hokage Residence *Soul Society **Seireitei Trivia * Navigation Category:Chapters Category:The Prologue Chapters